De lo que una madre es capaz
by jessyriddle
Summary: El pequeño James metió la pata, y Nicole tendrá que arreglar todo por su hijo. Secuela de "Auror Potter, Harry Potter" . Regalo para Sarhaliene.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Regalo para Sarhaliene, por ser la ganadora absoluta en "Auror Potter, Harry Potter" .

Espero que te agrade XD

* * *

Nicole y James estaban caminando por el parque que estaba cerca de la escuela donde la mujer había trabajado antes de dejar su empleo como psicóloga y dedicarse exclusivamente a sus hijos.

El pequeño iba agarrado de la mano de su madre, balanceando el brazo y dando pequeños brincos de vez en cuando.

Estaba muy emocionado, en un par de días Teddy regresaría de su internado, y eso solo significaba una cosa: caza. Para ser más precisos, habría dulces, travesuras y caza.

Nicole se sentó en la misma banca de siempre, debajo de un árbol que le proporcionaría sombra durante toda la tarde, sacó un libro de su bolso y empezó a leer, mientras miraba de reojo a su pequeño jugar.

James estaba jugando en el arenero, haciendo pequeñas montañitas para después pisarlas y destruirlas, simulando ser un troll; un par de niños a su lado estaban viendo el niño de forma extraña, no entendían porque usaba palabras tan extrañas para hablar.

-arr arr humanos arr- gritaba mientras rompía todas las estructuras de arena.

El pequeño agarró unas cuantas piedras de gran tamaño, y las movía como si se estuvieran escapando.

-Vamos acromantulas, vamos a escapar y comernos humanos- decía mientras las movía hacia un montículo de hojas; donde empezó a romperlas hasta dejar sólo unos pequeños pedazos.

-Que ricos humanos- dijeron las piedras-acromantulas.

Poniéndose de pie volvió a simular ser el troll. -Arr no humanos, troll enojado.- y volvió a saltar sobre la arena. Cogiendo un gran palo de madera lo deslizó por la arena y fingió atacarse.

-¡No! Basilisco matar troll.-gritó antes de dejarse caer sobre el arena y estallar en carcajadas.

Un niño se acercó a James, mirándolo con aire superior.

-Eres un niño raro, ni siquiera existen esas cosas- insultó.

El pequeño Potter lo inspeccionó de cabeza a pies, y con una mueca de asco, comentó.- que tu no conozcas esas criaturas no significa que no existen, tonto.

El mayor se enfadó por el insulto pero una chica se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó parando la pelea.

-¡Me llamó tonto!- acusó uno.

-¡Tu empezaste, me llamaste raro!- se defendió el otro.

-¡Silencio! Aquí nadie es raro ni tonto. Ahora a jugar sin pelearse.- dijo con firmeza la chica.

El pequeño bravucón se alejó con el ceño fruncido, mientras James se quedó mirando a la chica durante unos minutos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella al ver el interés que tenia el pequeño.

-James y ¿tu?

-Soy Christine- respondió con dulzura.

El niño frunció el ceño.- Eres grande para venir al parque.- aseveró.

La chica rió - No vengo a jugar, estoy esperando que llegue el niño que tengo que cuidar; trabajo de niñera.- le explicó con paciencia.

El pequeño no se veía muy convencido. -Eres joven para trabajar, mi hermano todavía estudia y no trabaja. -observó.

-Yo también estudio James, pero trabajo en las tardes para poder pagar la escuela.

En ese momento, Nicole se acercó, temerosa de que su hijo dijera algo inapropiado.

-Ey James, ¿por qué no estás jugando?- preguntó.

-Estoy platicando con mi nueva amiga, mami.- ella levantó las cejas, en una clara expresión de escepticismo.

-Buenas tardes señora- saludó la adolescente, Nico correspondió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.- Tiene un hijo muy inteligente- al ver el gesto de confusión en el rostro de la madre, se explicó- Pensó que no encajaba aquí, muy vieja para jugar y cuando le expliqué de mi empleo de niñera dijo que era muy chica para trabajar.

Nicole sonrió orgullosa- Es un niño muy perspicaz.

Madre e hijo se despidieron de la chica, y se encaminaron hacia Grimmauld Place.

Unos días después, con la familia al completo en la casa, Nicole estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano para limpiar la habitación "especial". Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena horrorosa: en el piso había un enorme charco de sangre , cuchillos tirados por todo el cuarto, el cuerpo de la ultima victima aún colgado en la pared.

Suspiró y empezó su trabajo. Abrió los grilletes y el cuerpo de la mujer cayó al piso. Agarrándola desde los pies, la arrastró por el piso hasta la pequeña caldera (ampliada mágicamente) en donde quemaban los cadáveres para deshacerse de ellos; como Harry decía siempre "Si no hay cuerpo no hay delito", era difícil probar un homicidio sin saber exactamente la suerte de la persona desaparecida.

Con dificultad alzó la mujer y la empujó al interior, cerró la pequeña puerta y encendió la lumbre.

Levantó los cuchillos y los llevó al lavabo, donde los limpió perfectamente, para luego ponerlos en su lugar. Finalmente, armada de trapos, secó la sangre en el piso y limpió, dejando la habitación impecable. Era un trabajo duro, pero habían decidido no permitirle la entrada ni siquiera a Kreacher, evitando tener más testigos de lo necesario.

Cansada, se encaminó a la cocina para poder tomarse un té, pero al traspasar la puerta sintió una extraña sensación, como si hubiera pasado a través de agua. Corrió hacia el espejo ubicado en la puerta de entrada y se miró.

Su piel se había vuelto azulada, su cabello rosa y enmarañado, ¡Hasta le había salido barba violeta!

Chilló, dio un profundo respiro para tranquilizarse -¡Teddy! ¡James! ¡Harry! Aquí, ahora.- gritó.

Los tres llegaron corriendo hasta la mujer; los dos hermanos aguantándose la risa, mientras el mayor miraba a su mujer y luego a sus hijos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Teddy quítame eso.- exigió enfadada.

-Pero mamá, te queda bien.- se burló él.

-Ahora Teddy, o puedes olvidarte del coche.- el chico se apuró, apuntó con la varita a su madre y eliminó los resultados de su broma.

-No era para tanto- refunfuñó- de todas formas no era para ti, era para papá.

Harry miró a su ahijado ofendido. -¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

-Oh si, James dijo que le prometiste ir por un helado y luego no lo llevaste.

-¡Chivato!- acusó el más pequeño apuntando a Teddy con el dedo.

-Pero fue por el trabajo, no fue mi culpa- se excusó el mayor.

-¡Callaos!- gritó Nico. -Estáis castigados, tendréis que limpiar el sótano la próxima vez.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona, que se borró en cuanto escuchó a su mujer.

-No te rías Harry; tu también vas a limpiar.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-James me dijo que has estado supervisando sus sesiones, así que también es tu culpa el desastre que hacen esos chicos.

-¿Podéis dejar de delatarme?- dijo el pequeño Potter haciendo un puchero, pero los adultos no le hicieron caso.

Teddy y Harry se alejaron discutiendo sobre el castigo, mientras el pequeño James, miraba a su madre con una falsa expresión de inocencia.

-No te va a funcionar James- le aseguró su madre, pero el niño no se hizo amedrentar. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que finalmente cedió - Está bien, quedas revocado del castigo, por ahora. Vamos al parque.

Cuando llegaron, James corrió hasta su amiga Christine. La chica se llevaba muy bien con el pequeño, le gustaba platicar con él y jugar a esos juegos de extrañas criaturas que tanto le gustaban al niño. Nicole siempre se quedaba cerca para poder intervenir en caso de que su niño metiera la pata; pero afortunadamente ese no había sido el caso.

Todos los días, esa extraña pareja de amigos se encontraba para platicar y jugar; después de más de un mes, el pequeño James había convencido a sus padres de que dejaran a Christine ir a la casa, obviamente, solo podrían estar en la sala, pero era un avance.

Madre e hijo estaban en el parque esperando a la invitada, para poder llevarla hasta Grimmauld Place.

Christine apareció y juntos se encaminaron a la casa; Harry había modificado las protecciones para permitirle la entrada, y no tuvieron ningún problema para ingresar.

-Su casa está enorme, señora- jadeó sorprendida la chica.

-Ni te imaginas como es limpiarla.- bromeó ella. - Ahí está la sala, y por el pasillo el baño en caso de que lo necesites. James si quieres, baja algunos juegos, y no os movéis de la sala.- advirtió finalmente.

El pequeño subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras Christine miraba un poco asustada a la madre.

-Lo siento Christine, pero Teddy, mi hijo mayor estudia química, y tiene sus experimentos por la casa, me da miedo que algo os pueda pasar.- mintió excusando su comportamiento.

-No se preocupe, entiendo. Aquí nos quedaremos.- respondió sonriendo y se sentó en un sillón esperando a que el pequeño bajara.

Cuando vio a los dos amigos jugar tranquilamente, Nicole decidió subir a limpiar las habitaciones con ayuda de Kreacher.

El cuarto de Teddy era un desastre, tenia calderos con pociones hirviendo, frascos por todos lados y libros tirados en cualquier modo sobre el piso. Se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios, pero ese era el colmo. Además su padre le había habilitado una habitación como laboratorio y él seguía usando su recamara, "ya me escuchará cuando llegue" pensó la mujer.

Comenzó a levantar los frascos y leer las etiquetas; "Filtro de muertos en vida", "poción pimentonica" - esa me la llevó al botiquín- comentó la mujer y siguió leyendo "poción multijugos", "poción para dormir sin sueños" - Esa también, Kreacher lleva esas pociones al botiquín de la cocina por favor.

El elfo después de una reverencia, desapareció para cumplir la orden.

Abajo, James y Christine estaban armando un rompecabezas, mientras platicaban, cuando oyeron abrirse la puerta.

Teddy entró a la casa y vio a la chica, se acercó y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿ y tu quien eres guapa?- preguntó.

-Soy Christine, soy una amiga de James.- respondió sonrojada.

-Enano, no me dijiste que tenias una amiga tan bonita- comentó viendo a su pequeño hermano.

James no era nada tonto, y había captado el significado oculto en las palabras de su hermano mayor: la quería en su álbum.

La chica se ruborizó por el cumplido, James alejó a su hermano de Christine, y lo miró amenazante.

-No te atrevas Teddy, ella es MI amiga.- dijo recalcando a quien pertenecía.

-Tranquilo enano, no te la quitaré.- lo calmó el mayor levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición, antes de ir a su habitación.

A la adolescente le dio mucha ternura ver a su pequeño amigo tan protector con ella, le revolvió el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego volver a armar el rompecabezas.

Un par de horas después, James había ido a su habitación a buscar los bloques de construcción; Christine había esperado pacientemente en la sala, pero al ver que el niño tardaba, decidió subir y ver que pasaba.

Caminó por el pasillo, y vio la puerta entreabierta de una habitación. Al asomarse vio a James rebuscando en su armario el juguete que quería, sacando todas las cosas.

Al ver la gran cantidad de objetos en el piso, la chica se preguntó como podrían caber todos en el pequeño armario.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó asustando al niño.

-No puedes estar aquí- respondió aterrorizado.

-Vamos James, solo te espero, no va a pasar nada.

El niño asintió a regañadientes, pero siguió su búsqueda. Ella se sentó en la cama observando a su alrededor. Un grueso libro llamó su atención, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era un álbum de fotografías.

Pensando encontrar fotos de su pequeño amigo, empezó a hojearlo, pero se quedó estática al ver fotos de mujeres asesinadas.

-¿Q-qué es eso?- logró preguntar.

James se dio la vuelta asustado y vio lo que Christine tenia en sus manos.

-No es nada- respondió apresurado tratando de quitarle el objeto de las manos.

-Como que no es nada- gritó ella. - ¿Por qué diablos tienes algo como eso?

-No te importa, es mío, regrésamelo. - empezó a alzar la voz el niño.

Nicole llegó apurada al cuarto de su hijo al escuchar los gritos por toda la casa.

-¿Qué esta pasan..? - se calló de golpe al ver lo que sostenía la adolescente.

-James, ve a la cocina, y tráeme la poción en el frasco azul, por favor.- ordenó la mujer. El niño no se lo hizo repetir y fue corriendo a buscar el frasco.

-¿Usted sabe que tiene fotos de homicidios?- preguntó la chica mirando a la madre.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, si soy la que limpia el desastre…

La chica frunció el ceño, sin entender exactamente a lo que se refería, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo de pensar, porque el pequeño había regresado.

-Ten mami- dijo mientras le pasaba la poción a su madre.

-Tomate un trago y ve a acostarte en la sala.- ordenó ella; el niño asintió y siguió las instrucciones de Nico, cuando terminó, le pasó el frasco y ella se lo pasó a Christine.

-Tu también tómatelo.

Ella la miró confundida, pero al ver el gesto serio en el rostro de la mujer decidió tomar la poción; después de todo no podría ser veneno, le había dado un poco a su hijo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó desorientada, la vista se le nubló y empezaba a marearse.

-Es sólo una poción para dormir.- escuchó Christine antes de desplomarse.

Cuando la adolescente abrió los ojos, se encontró encadenada a una pared; con la visión borrosa, no logró distinguir mucho en ese oscuro cuarto.

Vio la cabellera castaña de la señora Potter acercarse.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó desorientada.

-¿No reconoces el cuarto?- preguntó la mujer. -Lo viste en las fotos.

La chica empezó a asustarse, entendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-No me lastimes. No le diré a nadie. Por favor, te lo suplico.- rogó ella.

-Me voy a asegurar de que así sea.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ubicadas las armas, agarró un cuchillo de doble hoja y se acercó a ella. -ése es el favorito de Teddy- comentó, luego agarró un pequeño puñal - Ése es el de James.- para terminar acercándole un cuchillo de cocina. -Ese era el favorito de mi esposo. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para no tener que seguir viendo eso.

-¿Ninguno? Está bien, usaré los tres. En honor a mi familia.- dijo levantando una copa imaginaria fingiendo brindar.

Con el pequeño puñal se acercó a la victima, lo introdujo en su ojo y con un leve movimiento lo sacó de su órbita, para luego seguir con el otro.

-Con eso aprenderás que no debes ver cosas privadas.

Cambió el arma por el cuchillo de cocina; gracias a los gritos de la chica no fue difícil poder cortarle la lengua.

-Así aprenderás a no hablar.

Por ultimo, cogió el cuchillo de doble hoja y se lo enterró en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

Viendo como el cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar debido a la falta de sangre, sacó el cuchillo y lo dejó en la mesa.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio lo que había hecho y por un momento sintió lastima por la chica, seguido por una sensación de culpa, que desapareció rápidamente al pensar en el daño que habría causado Christine de haber hablado.

Por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que su familia se pudriera en la cárcel; haría "eso" mil veces más de ser necesario.

Fue al baño para asearse y quitar toda la sangre de su cuerpo, no entendía como sus chicos podían con eso; era sumamente molesto sentir en su piel la sangre de otra persona.

Al terminar caminó hacia la sala, donde su pequeño dormía placidamente; sonrió al pensar que acababa de asegurarle unos cuantos años más de felicidad, después todo dependería de la capacidad de mantenerse discreto de su pequeño.

Dejó una nota y salió a buscar algo de cenar; la actividad la había dejado exhausta y no tenia ganas de cocinar.

Al llegar a la casa, Harry se encontró a James durmiendo en la sala. Buscó con la mirada a Nicole, sin encontrarla e intentó llamarla.

-¡Nico! ¡Ya llegue!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie respondió.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio una nota en la mesa.

_Salí a comprar la cena, cuando regrese quiero ver el sótano impecable._

_Con amor, mamá_

-Teddy- gruñó su padre, imaginando el desastre que pudiera haber hecho.

Sin esperar ni un segundo subió corriendo las escaleras, para terminar aporreando la puerta.

Al ver que el otro no abría, decidió forzarla con un hechizo.

Teddy estaba recostado en su cama, con los audífonos puestos escuchando música, mientras leía un libro escolar.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó extrañado por la entrada de su padre.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- preguntó.

-Nada interesante, me la pasé estudiando.- le respondió.

-¿No has bajado al sótano?- cuestionó el mayor sin creer ni una palabra de su primogénito.

-No, llevo más de un mes sin ir. Si te he de ser sincero, no quiero limpiar y estoy evitando ensuciar.

-Pero tu madre ha dejado una nota para que limpiemos.- comentó confundido Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡James!- gritó Teddy corriendo hacia su pequeño hermano.

El niño se despertó por todo el alboroto, y miró somnoliento a su hermano y a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bajaste al sótano y no me dijiste- le reprochó Teddy.

-No es cierto, sólo bajo contigo o con papá- se defendió el niño.

-Tranquilos, vamos a bajar, lo más probable es que solo tengamos que limpiar un poco de polvo.- opinó Harry.

Los tres bajaron hasta la habitación "especial" y entraron. Se quedaron inmóviles viendo la escena, y nadie pudo decir nada por unos instantes, hasta que el más pequeño, recuperándose de la sorpresa, acusó a su hermano.

-Te dije que no la tocaras.- gritó.

-No lo hice. ¿No fuiste tu?- preguntó confundido.

El pequeño frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza; ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a su padre que negó. -A mi ni me veáis, acabo de llegar del trabajo.- aseveró.

-Pero si nadie de nosotros fue…- empezó a especular Teddy.

-Fui yo- respondió una voz de mujer.

Todos voltearon a ver a Nico sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué mami?- preguntó James.

-Lo siento mi niño, sé que era tu amiga, pero descubrió nuestro secreto y tuve que hacerlo. -murmuró triste. -Lo siento, me dejé llevar.- volvió a disculparse.

Los tres se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo grupal, animando a la mujer.

-No importa mami-la tranquilizó James.

-Vamos chicos, traje pizza.- dijo ella agradecida con su familia por animarla y subió las escaleras.- pero después de cenar bajéis a limpiar ese desastre- gritó antes de ir hacia el comedor.

Los tres hombres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros; valía la pena ese pequeño castigo si hacía feliz a mamá.


End file.
